When manufacturing gas generators for gas generating systems, an ongoing challenge includes providing adequate amounts of inflating gas while yet reducing the weight, complexity, and raw materials typically required. Given the weight of a filter assembly often included with many gas generators, a correlating challenge therefore is to provide the same cooling capability while yet reducing the weight of the cooling assembly associated therewith.